Telecommunication networks based on optical fiber cables are well known. As telecommunication cables are routed across networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable and splice or tap into the cable so that data may be distributed to “branches” of the network. The branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. The distributed lines are often referred to as drop lines or distribution lines.
In order to assure that an optical fiber-based network performs at the highest level, in regards to speed and reliability, optical tests are often performed during the installation of the network. Some of the testing includes bidirectional optical return loss (ORL) testing and bidirectional end-to-end optical loss testing.
Usually, upon completion of the installation of an interconnection point in the network (such as at a fiber closure, a fiber terminal closure, a fiber terminal, a fiber distribution terminal (FDT), or a fiber distribution hub (FDH)), a technician is dispatched to the location of the interconnection point. The technician is often called on to conduct such network qualification testing for each fiber terminated or interconnected at this specific location. In order to conduct the bidirectional ORL and optical loss tests, a second technician is simultaneously dispatched to the FDH or central office (CO). This process requires the time of two technicians and the use of two optical loss test sets (OLTS) and/or two ORL test sets to conduct the network qualification testing. Also, because fiber terminal closures and fiber terminals are installed typically one unit per every 6 to 8 houses or other drop locations, the technician has to spend valuable time traveling from terminal/closure to terminal/closure to qualify the network for service.